


Lucky to be a Lightwood

by Kezcakes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Appreciation Week, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kezcakes/pseuds/Kezcakes
Summary: Set during the end of 2b, when Alec and Magnus are going through troubles. Written for the alec appreciation 2017.Prompt: family.





	Lucky to be a Lightwood

As much as Alec disliked having the pressure of his parents being at the institute, he couldn’t help but admit it did have its positives. The main one being that Max is around. He was even more thankful that his mother had come to visit with their marriage breaking down. It allowed him to see a different side to his mom. One that wasn’t trying to impress and please; instead one that was being open and honest. He felt for his brother, he really did. Having to be stuck in the middle of everything going on with their parents; it must be hard on him. It seems though that it has pushed Max into training harder and bettering himself. A double edged sword. 

He watches as Izzy goes through some combat techniques with Max; a soft smile resting on his face. Max latches on to any and all information he is given, he listens to feedback and takes it on board eagerly. Watching his siblings Alec can almost forget about the heavy pain in his chest. He misses Magnus, more than anything. And he doesn’t know if there will ever be anything he can do to put things right between them. All he has is hope.

He wonders if all this will have any lasting impact on Max; if his future relationships will be affected by everything that is happening now. Firstly there’s Mom and dad’s marriage breakdown. Izzy’s method of keeping people at arm's length. Jace and his, to put it lightly, complicated relationship with Clary. And last of all the fight Alec’s in with Magnus. Yes they have all tried their hardest to shelter Max from it all, but he’s not blind and he’s certainly not stupid. It’s undeniable that being around these situations at such a young age changes you. Alec just hopes that Max learns that love is worth it, love is worth fighting for. He hopes that unlike him; Max doesn’t view emotions as something negative; that clouds your judgement. Or that it is not worth giving your heart to someone as all it does is destroy you. He hopes that Max can see the beauty in it; the way it can change you for the better.

He knows, he can feel it in his heart, that he’ll find his way back to Magnus. Somehow, someday. And all this pain will be justified. He’ll learn, grow and change for the better. Because that’s the effect being with Magnus has had on him; he makes Alec a better person. Happier, more comfortable in his own skin. Accepting of the person he truly is rather than trying to be what everyone else wants him to be. Truly living rather than existing and going through the motions as someone else’s ideal.

A gentle hand on his arm breaks him from his thoughts. “You’re all growing up so fast.” Alec turns to look at his mother; her gaze is fixed onto her to youngest.

“I know I mean just look at Max, he’s gone from this small, quiet, nerdy child to an amazing fighter.” Alec can’t help but to grin as he replies, the love for his siblings shining through. “And then there’s Izzy, bounced back stronger than everything after...you know...And even Jace has come so far from where he used to be. Yes he had natural talent, but he’s learnt to care and think about others; and to take responsibility for the consequences of his actions.”

“Don’t forget about yourself. I’m proud of all my children but I’m especially proud of your journey. The way you stopped letting others tell you what you should be and do, how you’ve followed your heart and grabbed on to happiness with both hands.”

Alec blushes and looks away, “thanks mom.” After a moment he manages to compose himself.

“We’re all proud of you too, you know that? We admire you for how you’ve coped all these years with dad...and how you’ve found strength to close that chapter of your life.”

“Oh Alec,” she has tears shining in her eyes as she pulls him into an embrace, rubbing his back. “It’s all of you that have given me this strength.” As she releases him she looks him in the eye, “and it was worth it, every shred of pain, because I got all of you.” She squeezes his shoulder affectionately. “I just don’t want any of what’s happened between your father and I to affect his relationship with any of you.”

“Trust me it’s not that which is making us more distant from him.”

“What do you mean?”

“He’s never here, and when he is he doesn’t act like he cares all that much. It’s all just ‘the clave this’ ‘the clave that’, you know?”

“You all mean the world to your father, believe me he cares about nothing more.” She sighs, “I guess he just doesn’t know how to show it.”

At that point Izzy tells Max to have a break to drink some water; she then makes a beeline for them, hugging them each in turn. “Max looks likes he’s doing great,” Maryse comments.

“He is,” Izzy beams, “Although he could do with a bit more of a challenge, fancy helping out big brother?”

“I’d love to, just let me go get changed and I’ll see you back here in five,” he presses a kiss to each of their cheeks before going in pursuit of his training clothes.

“Thank you for taking Max under your wing; you’re doing a great job.” Their mom says.

“Thanks, he learns so quickly it’s almost scary! Although I’m sure there’s still a thing or to I could learn from you.” Izzy breaks eye contact nervously, “you know if you get time before you have to go again I would really like the chance to...”

“Isabelle,” Maryse cuts her daughter off, voice gentle, waiting for her to regain eye contact. “I would love to spar with you.” They both smile, “tomorrow morning work for you?”

“Yes, thank you. I look forward to it.” With one final hug they part ways, Izzy going back to Max to tell him that Alec would be joining him. She wasn’t quite expecting Max to be so excited about Alec helping, but then Max always had a quiet admiration for his oldest brother. Even if outwardly it seemed he preferred Jace, being more ‘fun’ to Alec’s seriousness.

Alec returns in sweatpants and tank top, eager to train with his siblings. “So, what’s the plan?” Unbeknownst to him Izzy and Max had already discussed teaming up against him, Izzy throws Alec a staff and within seconds of it entering his hands she is flying at him with her own, Max backing her up. Alec lets out a laugh as he fends off his siblings, showing off slightly to Max as he easily blocks and dodges Izzy’s attacks; years of fighting alongside her allowing him to judge her every move. After a few intense movements Alec changes things up a bit, catching Izzy off guard and sending her crashing backwards to the floor. Max joining her barely 30 seconds later.

Instead of being like Jace, taking a moment to be triumphant in victory, Alec helps both of them up.

“Good job guys, Izzy is a bit sloppy on her foot work so I took advantage of that, probably because she’s wearing sensible shoes for a change,” he winks at her, “and Max you just need to be a little more perceptive on your left side.”

Max nods his head showing that he understood. “Can we go one on one? Is that okay Izzy?”

Izzy smiles, “Sure, I’ll observe and give feedback.”

“What’s your weapon of choice Max?”

Max takes a moment to consider the options carefully, “sereph blade?”

“Okay,” Alec smiles warmly at his brother as Izzy hands them both their own sereph blade. Alec names his quickly, almost without thinking about it, it’s almost a second nature to him now. Which is why he finds it so interesting to watch as Max decides on a name for his. In the end he goes for Nakir.

Izzy watches with excitement and a keen eye as her two brother’s spa. She’d been in battle with Alec enough times to notice the exact moment he stopped going easy on Max, and even without holding back Max was able to match move for move. Without warning Max jumps into the air and twists around to come behind Alec, but years in the field fighting everything from demons to vampires had meant Alec would not be thwarted by such a manoeuvre, he rolls across the floor and springs back up almost instantly on the attack again. The sudden change in tempo catches Max off guard just enough to start slipping with his defence, and before Max knows what has happened, he’s on the other side of the floor face down.

“That was a bit much don’t you think Alec?”

“I had to do something to stop him winning. You’re a natural Max. In no time you’ll be a match for even Jace!”

“You really think so?”

“With enough training there’s no telling how good you’ll become.” Max is elated; almost the happiest Alec had ever seen his brother.

“Can we do some archery now? Everyone says that no one is better than you with a bow.” Alec blushes at the compliment, it meaning so much more coming from Max.

“I’d be honoured, Izzy you okay to set some targets up while I go through some tips with Max?”

“Sure.” Izzy watches her brothers fondly as she finishes setting up the last target, Max hanging off of every word, Alec alight with passion as he talks about the weapon. It doesn’t take long for Max to improve his aim, but he still lacks the level of discipline Alec has. Max isn’t disheartened though, he knows that it takes a lot more dedication than he had to be anywhere near as good as Alec. And that was okay, because he had his sights set on other weaponry. He’s just happy to have Alec there to give him pointers to help him with the weapon he struggles with the most.

With training over Alec has a shower and changes, what he’s not expecting is for Izzy to be waiting on his bed for him. He raises a quizzical eyebrow at her, waiting for an explanation. “I’ve ordered pizza for us, thought we could eat together, catch up?” She scoots over on the bed, opening the pizza box and leaving plenty of room for Alec to join her.

“O..kay... Why do I feel like you have another motive?”

“Can I not just enjoy pizza with my big brother?” The look he gives her is the only answer she needs. With a sigh she gives in. “I know that things are rough with you and Magnus at the moment and thought you could use the company, and you know if you wanted to talk about anything I’m here for you.”

He takes a seat on the bed, “thanks Iz.” As much as he hates talking about things, he knows that he can’t keep bottling things up. He doesn’t discuss much with Izzy, just enough to make himself feel a little lighter. Her words of assurance that things would work out, helping more than she could realise. As he drifts off to sleep that night there is one thought on his mind, he is lucky to have his family.


End file.
